Automatically controlled beds are commonly used in medical facilities such as hospitals, assisted living facilities and the like. Typically, a conventional automatically-controlled bed includes a frame on which is supported a mattress. Electric controls can be used to raise and lower the head and foot portions of the frame and mattress depending on the desires of the user. The bed position controls are typically manually-activated; therefore, it may be difficult or impossible for persons whose arms are immobilized to adjust the positions of the bed when desired.